1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention is directed to a method for processing bulk cheese and is particularly directed to a continuous method for making large blocks of bulk cheese.
2. Cross-reference to Related Application
The application is related to the co-pending application entitled: "CONTINUOUS CHEESE FORMER FOR BULK CHEESE", by Alan J. Pittleko, filed on even date herewith, Ser. No. 741,319, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,845.
3. Description of the Prior Art
Bulk cheese has typically been made in 600-650 pound blocks, or 500 pound barrels. In the prior art, the bulk cheese blocks and barrels were made by feeding a curd mixture into a suitably sized container such as a large barrel or drum, draining whey from the mixture in the container, probing the container with a vacuum tube compressing the cheese to squeeze out moisture, and drawing a vacuum on the perimeter of the cheese to draw out the moisture, whey and air to establish the right consistency. Basically, the entire process was performed in the container in which the cheese was both stored and shipped.
Over the years, cheese manufacturing equipment and processes have developed to the point where smaller quantities of cheese such as, by way of example, 40 pound blocks and the like can be made in a continuous process. In this process, the cheese is generally manufactured in a vertical tower wherein the curd is drawn into the tower and the vacuum draw is used to separate the water, air and whey from the curd, with the curd collecting at the bottom of the tower and compressing to form cheese. The bottom of the tower is then opened to release the cheese which is cut into predetermined size blocks. The continuous process for manufacturing the 40 pound cheese blocks has substantial advantages over the cheese making methods wherein each finished unit of cheese is made in the cheese storage and shipping container. Specifically, using the continuous process provides a higher quality cheese with a better controlled consistency, reduces the amount of space required to make the cheese, reduces the labor involved in the various steps and facilities clean up while enhancing sanitation of the operation. A specific advantage of the continuous process is that the cheese is ready for cooling and shipment once it is removed from the tower. An example of a cheese block former for continuously making 40 pound blocks of cheese is the CBF Cheese Block Former manufactured by Damrow Company, Fond du Lac, Wis. The CBF cheese block former is adapted to process 1500 pounds per hour for producing the 40 pound blocks. When functioning at full capacity, the CBF former can produce approximately 40 pound blocks per hour.
In the batch to make bulk cheese in barrel or 640 pound blocks, as taught in the prior art, the cheese has to be processed in the containers, requiring a substantial amount of floor space for the process and requiring a greater number of containers for the same amount of cheese since the cheese is in the containers throughout the entire cheese making process, including storage and shipping. While the continuous process for making 40 pound blocks has greatly enhanced the cheese making methods of the prior art, it has been heretofore impossible to make large batches of cheese such as the 600-650 pound blocks and 500 pound barrels without making single batch units of cheese in the containers in which the cheese is both stored and shipped. Typically, a 40 pound block of cheese is rectangular in shape and is 7 inches high by 14 inches deep by 11 inches wide. In contrast, a 640 block of cheese is 28 inches high by 28 inches deep by 22 inches wide. A 500 pound barrel is approximately 34 inches high with a diameter of 22 inches.
A major problem in making large batch cheese in a continuous process is the proper removal of moisture, air and whey from the center of the cheese. In the prior art, this has been overcome by pressing the cheese into the container, forcing the whey, air and moisture out of the curds after the cheese is in the container. With 40 pound blocks, a typical vacuum such as, by way of example, 28 inches of mercury, is sufficient to draw the moisture, air and whey from the center of the smaller block.